DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): The primary goal of this research is to clarify the intergenerational transmission of risk and resilience. Teen parenthood and school dropout will be studied in two consecutive generations. It is shown that becoming a parent before age 20 and failure to graduate from high school severely limit an individual's social and economic options. Today's teenage parents and youth that failed to complete high school may be less likely than were previous generation of teen mothers and school dropouts to overcome the socioeconomic adversity. Previous research has identified significant continuity of teen motherhood and educational attainment across generations. Understanding the process of intergenerational transmission will help identify the possible mechanisms for prevention and interventions. Specifically, this research aims: (1) to clarify the process of intergenerational transmission of teen parenthood and school dropout; (2) to identify risk and protective factors in intergenerational development, and (3) to examine the intergenerational coping of teen motherhood and its relation to the development of children (G3) born to teen mothers. The offspring generation (G2) of this study includes 364 females and 331 males who have participated in the Carolina Longitudinal Study (CLS) since they were in childhood (grade 4) and early adolescence (grade 7). They were interviewed annually through grade 12 and at ages 20 and 24. The retention rate was high (medium = .97). Information about their social and cognitive adjustment (e.g., academic competence, and popularity) and their peer social networks was obtained from multiple informants: teachers, self, peers, and observers. Their highest level of education and age when they first became a biological parent were determined by self-report, parent report, school records, and newspaper reports. A total of 629 parents (Gi) were also interviewed when G2 participants were in late adolescence and early adulthood. Information was obtained on age of motherhood (G 1), education levels of both parents, family SES, family structure, parenting practices with G2 participants during childhood and adolescence, and GI parents' involvement in raising grandchildren born to teenage daughters. When G3 children were at age 1 or 2, their mothers (G2 participants) were interviewed about their parenting behaviors and living arrangement. Parent-child interactions were video-taped and coded. G3 children's social and cognitive development was assessed during age 1 to 2 and again at school entry (age 4 - 6). In summary, this study aims to investigate the processes of intergenerational transmission using longitudinal, multimethod approach.